happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Latin Lover
'''Latin Lover '''is an episode of HTFF. This episode introduces Tango, the jaguar who makes women fall head over heels. Roles Starring * Tango * Disco Bear Featuring * Derpsie * Dj * Giggles * Petunia Appearances * Waltz * Stretchy Plot Giggles and Petunia have fun at a ballroom dance. Disco Bear appears to shows off his moves, failing to impress them as usual. Suddenly, Tango opens the door in a way that causes everyone to pause. He walks to the center of the room, swipes the rose from Waltz's vest, and holds it between his teeth. Then he grabs Giggles and tangos with her. She and Petunia become smitten with the dashing feline, much to Disco Bear's chagrin. Tango plays his Spanish guitar and impresses the girls even more. Now even Derpsie is also interested in him. Disco Bear pays Dj to play a new song. Derpsie's attention is turned to Disco Bear's dancing. Just as he has Giggles and Petunia falling for him, Tango can't help but upstage the competition. He pays Dj to play samba music, followed by him performing an energetic dance routine that even comes with a back flip. Derpsie now shows interest in that, so Disco Bear tries to copy Jose's dance routine, struggling, and breaks his back trying to do a back flip. Tango laughs at the expense of his failure, paying no attention to the rose in his teeth, which slides down his throat as a result. Derpsie notices Jose choking and tries to pull out the rose. Unfortunately, this causes the thorns to make cuts in Tango's throat. Despite his fractured spine, Disco Bear refuses to give up and crawls to Dj. He plays yet another song as Disco Bear does the worm, the only dance he is (barely) capable of performing on this condition. Tango claims he can do it better and dances along after telling Dj to make the song faster. Trying to keep up to Tango, Disco Bear wiggles his torso to the point where it detaches from his spine. Tango is satisfied with his victory, but woozy because of the blood he is losing. Dj is playing the song so fast that one of his discs fly off, decapitating Tango. Derpsie is finally able to remove the rose from Tango's throat and returns it to Waltz, disgusting him and his dance partner Stretchy. Disco Bear's lower torso is somehow still "dancing" and it catches Derpsie's eye before falling on the floor. Deaths # Disco Bear tears off his lower torso. # Tango is decapitated. Injuries # Disco Bear fractures his spine. # Tango gets his throat cut by rose thorns and endures blood loss. Trivia * This episode revisits Waltz and Stretchy's relationship (since Move your Body and Waltz into my Heart). * Waltz could have had a featuring role since his rose had bearing on the plot. * Giggles and Petunia disappear for the rest of the episode after Tango does his back flip. Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes